


Who You Were

by ThePrimeOfChaos



Series: 2019 TF Writing Prompts [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Author sucks as writing, I suck at poetry, I think I went off the rails, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, What did I create?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrimeOfChaos/pseuds/ThePrimeOfChaos
Summary: Your laugh made the world brighterYour glittering optics had me ensnaredYour smile made my spark flip





	Who You Were

Your laugh made the world brighter

Your glittering optics had me ensnared

Your smile made my spark flip

 

I see no sign of who you were

I see no sign if you are there

I hold back the storm

Knowing I will break

 

My walls will crack

My spark will break

 

Is my love, Orion Pax, there?

Or is he dead?

Is he still with me?

 

Or is he dead,

replaced with another mech?

Replaced with the enemy leader?

 

Do you remember, remember our first

night?

Our first night as one?

 

You might not, you may still

remember our shared kiss

 

If you did, none of this would

have happened

Did you really love me?

If you did,

you wouldn’t have betrayed me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Megatron reminiscences about the mech Optimus once was
> 
> I have no idea what happened. I always like to write sad stuff for some reason. When I showed this to my girlfriend, she got so mad at me. She ships the hell out of these two. When I showed her the first two paragraphs, she retaliated by writing her own paragraphs.
> 
> My girlfriend killed me with it...


End file.
